1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a numerical control unit including a main controller, a personal computer and an operating panel for controlling a machine, in particular, to a numerical control unit capable of freely changing a key assignment of the operating panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Japanese Patent Laid-Open publication No. 133724/1998 discloses a conventional operating panel for a numerical control unit including a main controller and a personal computer.
FIG. 4 is a block diagram for showing a construction of a conventional operating panel 1 for a numerical control unit 11 including a personal computer 5. A key inputting interface 3 is arranged in the operating panel 1. Keys for personal computer 2 are also provided on the operating panel 1. The keys for personal computer 2 are connected to the personal computer 5 through the key inputting interface 3 and a line 4. Thus, the keys for personal computer 2 are capable of transmitting inputted key information to the personal computer 5. The numerical control unit 11 also includes a main controller 8 consisting of a CPU, a memory and so on.
The main controller 8 is adapted to carry out a supplemental controlling step. Keys for main controller 6 are also provided on the operating panel 1. The keys for main controller 6 are connected to the main controller 8 through a parallel line 7. The personal computer 5 and the main controller 8 are connected with each other through a bus-line 9. The main controller 8 is connected to an actuator 10.
However, the conventional operating panel 1 for the numerical control unit 11 including the personal computer 5 has some problems. Especially, the key inputting interface 3 in the operating panel 1 has some problems.
For example, in the numerical control unit 11, position data and diagnosis data are stored in the main controller 8. Thus, keys for causing the personal computer 5 to display the data stored in the main controller 8 are not included in the keys for personal computer 2. Therefore, it is difficult for the personal computer 5 to display the position data and the diagnosis data, based on an interactive man-machine operating.
In the case, key information for controlling the main controller 8 has to be inputted by a combination of some of the keys for personal computer 2. Furthermore, the key information for controlling the main controller 8 has to be processed by a software in the personal computer 5. Then, the processed key information for controlling the main controller 8 is transmitted to the main controller 8 via the bus-line 9.
Alternatively, a new key interface has to be added to the keys for main controller 6 in order to input the key information for controlling the main controller 8. That is, the hardware has to be changed.
The software in the personal computer 5 to process the key information has to be arranged for each desired operation. The arrangements are troublesome and cost so much.
In addition, it is also troublesome and costs so much to add the new key interface to the keys for main controller 6.
Furthermore, it is difficult to provide another new key on the operating panel 1 because the key assignment of the operating panel 1 is unchangeable.
Therefore, the object of this invention is to provide a numerical control unit including a main controller and a personal computer, which can freely assign keys of a keyboard (an operating panel) as key or keys for the main controller or as a key or keys for the personal computer respectively, and which can transmit key information inputted by the keyboard to the main controller or the personal computer without arranging a software in the personal computer and without adding a new key interface.
To achieve the above object, this invention is characterized by following features. That is, this invention is a numerical control unit including: a main controller for carrying out a numerical controlling step, a personal computer connected to the main controller through a bus-line, an operating panel including a keyboard having keys, and a key-encoder connected to the main controller, the personal computer and the keyboard for assigning the keys of the keyboard as key or keys for the main controller or as a key or keys for the personal computer respectively.
The numerical control unit may have an actuator connected to the main controller. In the case, preferably, the numerical controlling step may be carried out for the actuator by the main controller.
Preferably, the key-encoder has: a key reading part for reading a key information inputted from the keyboard, a code discriminating part for judging whether the key information has been assigned as a key for the main controller or as a key for the personal computer, on the basis of a predetermined key assignment which defines a relationship between the key information and the key for the main controller or the key for the personal computer, a main controller key interface for sending the key information to the main controller when the code discriminating part judges the key information has been assigned as the key for the main controller, and a personal computer key interface for sending the key information to the personal computer when the code discriminating part judges the key information has been assigned as the key for the personal computer.
In the case, preferably, the code discriminating part is capable of changing the predetermined key assignment.
In addition, preferably, the main controller has a position information and a diagnosis information, and the personal computer is capable of displaying the position information and the diagnosis information.
In addition, preferably, the main controller has a CPU and a memory to carry out a supplemental controlling step.